When a user desires to access network resources, the user is typically subjected to an authentication process to verify that the user is permitted to access the network. Upon successful authentication, the user is granted access to the network. Such access, however, may not be for an unlimited duration, as re-authentication may be periodically conducted to ensure that the user accessing the network is the same user authenticated at the beginning of the session.